


Oh Boy...

by QSF



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP, just soft, ortega POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF
Summary: Ortega wakes up with a  hangover and a bad idea.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Soft.

There's a certain feeling tense muscles have. Hard. Prepared. Pulled together and ready for action. Guarding for a blow. Getting ready to do something. Not soft.

Not like this. Not soft. Pliable.

"Ricardo?" Chen's voice, oh shit, back to reality. Weren't you supposed to be drunk?

"Thought you had passed out," and yeah that was a fair assumption because you shared a bottle and cried some tears and now it's morning and you're sober.

That sucks.

"I was sleeping until you bothered me." The usual grumpy bear, Chen never minds mornings but he minds a hangover, and he's probably going to blame you for it.

"I'll make you some coffee, but you need to get off my leg first." See that's the embarrassing thing, you should probably have started with. You fell asleep on the couch, and then Chen fell asleep on you and now your leg is asleep and he's been cradling you like an escaped pillow.

Not that embarrassing, sure, but the fact that it took you half an hour to wake him up is. Or really, is it that embarrassing? Maybe the fact that you played with his hair. That is pretty bad. But it was soft and short and there were scars so fuck it, you can handle secondhand embarrassment. You just need to stop thinking about it.

"Sorry." Chen eases himself up, the couch readjusting under his weight. He look as tired as you feel, the slightly bruised look of a face that had been buried in the mattress not five minute ago. Except your stomach was the mattress.

See, that's a complication.

Coffee will sort things out, so you swing your legs over the couch, stand up, and promptly starts cursing. Pins an needles is an euphemism, right now there's daggers stabbing your flesh as the blood comes rushing back and your leg buckles and you would have fallen if Chen hadn't been there to catch you. He has no issues with sleepy legs, they carry him, and by extension you, without complaining.

So you complain instead. "Fuck," you mumble into his shoulder, the modded one because that was the arm that caught you. Flesh can fail, Chen does not.

"You did drink most of it," he points out, and you relax a little. This is... okay, isn't it? Tolerable.

"Only because you get drunk on nearly nothing." You pull away, finally, shaking the last bits of life back in your leg. "How much of your liver is left anyway?"

"My liver is fine."

"So is your ass." The words are out before you notice, and oh shit, you would have wanted coffee first but he's already giving you that look, memories slowly drifting back... "I guess we're having this conversation now then."

"What conversation?" It's times like this you wish you didn't know Chen this well, there's a certain twitch to his eyes when he lies, lies to himself most of all.

"When were you planning to tell me you had a crush on me?" You head for the kitchen to let him salvage his dignity, but he follows you anyway. Because of course he does.

"I wasn't aware that I did."

"You told me last night, remember?"

"No."

"Well, I do." You turn around, the coffee maker doing it's thing, and yeah, this was another situation you never planned on ending up in, but you've got an hour headstart on your confusion so here we fucking go. "And okay. I'm in."

"You're what now?" It was a good idea to say this before the coffee, because otherwise you would have had to clean it up by now.

"You heard me." There's a little smile you save for situations like this, you just never thought you'd deploy it against him, because you're not halfway as sure as you think you are, and oh boy, things seem different when you're upright.

When you're not touching.

There's nothing soft about Wei Chen right now, all hard planes and muscles as strong as his mods. Even his hair looks bristly, like he's getting ready to scream at you for pulling his leg.

"I'm not pulling your leg," you say preemptively. "I mean... were you?"

"No," he admit with a sigh. "Just drunker than I thought I was. I shouldn't have told you."

"Oh grand, usually you sleep with someone before you wake up and see them hungover and without makeup and decides that it's not them, it's you."

"You're not wearing makeup."

"It's a figure of speech you idiot, do you think I have any idea how to be smooth around a man?" Worse, an old friend who knows you far too well to be fooled by the mask, though that doesn't stop you putting it on, flashing him a grin, leaning leisurely back against the counter. Daring him to do something.

"Yes." The word is a reluctant admission, and he rubs his face and heads for the coffee instead of you. "I have no doubts."

"Well, I do," you admit, annoyed. "I've spent the last hour trying to come to terms with the fact that you've been wanting to make out with me for years and this is the first I hear of it?"

"This was a mistake." The coffee is still dripping, so he's trapped next to you, waiting, because of course he can't be the one that would just pour himself a cup anyway and accept the dripping everywhere.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean it has to keep being one." What the hell are you doing? You had plausible deniability, and you blew it. You had Chen trying to backtrack, and you blew it. And now...

Okay. Okay. Deep breaths, think calmly about this. Do you... okay, yeah, you went through that an hour ago and yeah, that wouldn't be that bad but now he's standing next to you, tired, unwashed, hungover, very much your best friend, very much a man and...

"Are you serious?"

"For once," you admit, with a helpless smile. "I've been thinking about it."

"And?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, so there's your answer I suppose." You reach out and run your hand through his hair, and it is still soft, and there's a little shiver as something inside him relaxes once more. A tension, broken.

"Please don't break my heart." The plea is heartfelt enough to stab you in the gut, because isn't that what you do? Kiss and tell, break some hearts, set fire to some new ones and move on before the ashes have cooled.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," you admit, forcing yourself to be honest, to look him in the eyes and be just as worried and scared as you feel when you stop pretending. "I can't promise you that."

There's a pause, and then a sigh, and then a longer pause. And then he reaches out and takes your hand, so gently in his. The lightest of kisses, to a spot unmarked my scars or mods, and did he know it was there? Had the bastard been watching your hands for this long? You can't suppress the shiver because this is too intimate. You're not supposed to have something soft between you, some tenderness.

"Fine." He lets out a breath. "I suppose I shouldn't expect anything else.."

And then he kisses you. Not your hand. Your lips.

He kisses you, and that is weird, that is new, because you are the one that kisses people, okay fair, not always, you've had your share of sloppy ones tasting of drinks and lipstick and secondhand fame. You've had your share, but never from Chen, certainly not a deep one, as if daring you to back away, and fuck, doesn't he know you by now?

Backing away is not something you do.

Instead you deepen the kiss, steps in, and how you hate those two extra inches right now because you have to choose between standing on your toes or craning your head, and neither is easy. Neither is what you're used to. You're pressed against the counter, his arms on both sides as if he's afraid to let you go, or afraid to touch you further. You wrap yours around him instead, because fuck your insecurities, take charge and it feels...

Surprisingly not bad. Not that Chen is a good kisser, not that he's a bad one, just surprising that it's feeling this...

Okay. Fuck. Sooner or later you have to take the word arousing in your mouth, in your mind, because he is kissing you, pressed against you and shows no indication of stopping. And you don't want to.

Oh boy.

You break the kiss, crack a smile, cracks a joke "you really need to brush your teeth" and then you kiss him again because so do you.

"We can wait," he starts, once you need to come up for air.

"No," you protest, because you can't just abort halfway in a climb, not without good reason. That's how you mess up. That's how you fall. Thinking you have other options than going all the way.

"Just until we get a shower," he interrupts, with the fondest of laughs, because of course he knows you. "And brush our teeth."

"You go first," you urge, because you need coffee, not thinking about Chen in the shower. "There's toothbrushes in the cabinet on the left. Just steal whatever towel that smells clean."

"Don't run off," he says, and was that a fucking wink?

Did Wei Chen just wink at you as he walked out of the kitchen. He did, and you stand there dumbfounded for a moment before burying your face in your hands. Okay. That could have gone worse and that could have gone better. You didn't spill any coffee, or accidentally electrocute anyone. Chen's shielded, of course, but you're still glad you disconnected the emitters before you started drinking yesterday. You learned from some experiences.

Some.

You block out the reason you were drinking and pour yourself a coffee instead. Hot. You wince a little, your lips still feel too sensitive and bruised, and oh boy, are you really doing this? Feeling this?

Are you really going to fuck Chen? Or the other way around? Or... and oh boy, your mind is way too quick to fill in details there. Details that makes you glad he's in the shower so you can agonize in peace. You are going to do this, no use denying it, you knew you were going to this very late morning when you stroked his head and wondered what he would look like naked.

No. Not like that. You do know what he looks like naked, because there's been too many showers, too many wounds and not enough privacy because why would you need that? You didn't look, because you weren't interested, but if you didn't look how come you remember? There's something short circuiting there, and it's not your mods, and why oh why are you thinking about Wei's dick. Doomed. You are doomed.

You down the coffee, and once he gets out of the shower you storm by without a word and tries to pretend you're not excited about what's going to happen. That doesn't go well, but at least the coffee's kicking in, your teeth are clean and your hair slicked back to almost military discipline as you wrap a towel and some courage around yourself and step back out in the living room.

Chen got his pants back on, because of course he has. So you tilt your head and smile at him, and you can see his brain freeze up in that particular way some girls get when they realize that oh shit this is real, but he's not a girl, and you're not half as confident as you pretend to be, but that has never stopped you before.

"You sure you're going to need those?" You nod at his pants, trying not to think too hard about the fact that his chest has taken on an entirely new significance. Shit. Is this going to be a thing from now on? Ogling Chen in training? Thinking about...

"I wasn't sure. There's been second thoughts in the shower before." It sounds like he speaks from experience, and that makes you step close and kiss him again, because dammit, you had no idea. None.

Lots of learning experiences today.

But you trust him. Right? Trusts him more than anybody else. With your life. Why not with your body?

"Get them off, Wei." You tug at the waistband, taking a step back to let him do it. He's stepped on your foot once or twice before, that hurts and you don't have shoes on now. That's not how you plan to get wrecked.

"You're this impatient with all the girls?" he asks, voice a little too dry to be a joke but you reckon it is anyway.

"No, but you're not a girl." The pants come off and prove your point, and oh boy, you've seen Chen naked before, but you haven't seen him hard. That's... different.

"You sure you can handle that?" The question is calm, controlled, and you realize to your annoyance that he's trying to be considerate. He half expects you to back off, and you know that look, because you have had it too. Making sure. Making sure again. Do you really come across as that nervous?

"Guss we'll find out," you joke, because misplaced confidence would not be your friend right now, you need a little easing into this, needs his lips, and his hands, clever, careful as they move over your back, a little harder than flesh, a little more steady. You run your hands over his back in return, kissing him, realizing that your towel is slipping, deciding not to give a damn.

So you're naked now, and that's a thing, and he feels less than naked because of his mods. Your fingers seek out the edges, greedy now, eager to make him shiver and not just you, and the skin is soft and scarred.

"So how do we do this?" he whispers in your mouth, and you nip at his lips until he continues. "How far are you okay to go?"

"Look." You swallow hard and try not to think too much about the fact that you're hard as well. "Let's cut a deal here. You stop asking, and I promise to tell you if there's something I'm uncomfortable with, okay?" Maybe that will make you feel a little less out of your depth, and you pray that Chen will leave some of your dignity intact. You're supposed to be the smooth one here, it's just surprisingly hard to be when you've got to deal with the fact that you're both naked. And hard.

"Okay." His hands trail down your back, cup your ass, and goddammit he's doing that to tease, so you grab his dick in return.

Now that got a reaction, a sucked in breath, a swallowed moan and a whispered curse as if he can't quite believe you went there. But you did, and it twitches and hardens further as you work it in your hand. Nice, this part is not too different, you've handled yourself enough to know the spots.

"Let's go to bed, you heavy fuck," you mumbles, because those two inches still bother you, and you want him on his back.

There's no protest. Of course that might have been because you've been leading him by his dick, but really, it's worth it. Get back on top, get back in control, get Chen on the bed and watch him watch you with the sort of reverence you're really not ready for. That look hits you in the pit of your stomach, gives you pause, and he used that pause to lean in and take you in his mouth.

Oh shit.

That's a thing you weren't ready for, familiar enough when you close your eyes, unfamiliar enough once you look down and it's Chen. His hair is too short to fist, so you just hold his head and feel him take you, deep, and that does something with your stomach, a different kind of surge down to your toes.

Sex is sex, right? It doesn't have to be that different. Sure, he's heavier than you, but once you've got him on his back in bed, that doesn't matter. Sure he's got stubble, but so do you, and maybe there's double the amount of dick involved that you're used to, but you'll manage.

Right?

Wrong. It's entirely different and you're out of your depth, your stomach dropping out from underneath you because Chen doesn't stop being Chen just because he's in bed with you. The familiarity is as unsettling as a slap, catching you by surprise, defusing your best moves because they are aimed at people that doesn't know you.

And he does.

"Stop trying so hard, Ricardo." The name is a quiet admonishment as he rolls you over on your back, greater weight, cybernetic strength and yeah, that's a feeling that's both a thrill and something else. Arousing. There's that word again. "Let me take care of you tonight."

"That's my job," you mumble, but the way he gently tugs at your balls as he takes you in his mouth makes your protests a lie. "Besides, you're the one that works too hard."

"Not in bed," he teases, spreading your legs wider, smooth hand digging lightly into your thigh. Strong. Solid. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?"

"If it's longer than two days, you're an idiot." You swallow a groan as Chen swallows you again, steals away your words and okay, you can let him win this one. You can let yourself be ravished for once.

You'll get your comeuppance eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricardo leaps without looking. As usual.

You have a curse.

And that curse is the fact that your brain won't shut up, it'll keep narrating, pointing things out, musing about the world, about what you're doing and sometimes those musings come out of your mouth. And sometimes they stay inside, locked away, because some things you don't want to say out loud.

Like what you're feeling right now.

Getting a blowjob from your best friend, who you suppose are now more than that now, it's a complicated business, not the act because holy crap Chen has done this before, but the fact that it is... well, Chen.

And the fact that he's just slid a slick finger up your ass and curled it, impaling you more securely than any villain ever did.

Fuck.

Not that you're a stranger to that, who are you to discourage girls who want to experiment, but it's still different. Because this is someone who knows what he's doing. Someone who knows what he wants to do. Who maybe wants to do more.

And maybe you're curious as well.

Because oh boy, there's some interesting sounds he wrings out of you, eventually causing you to tap out, palm against the bed and thank god he recognizes that gesture even though there's no sound against the soft covers because you're that close to getting unraveled.

"What?" Since when did Chen look this smug? Since today apparently, that's a new development.

"If you keep going this is gonna end real soon," you gasp, not moving because the finger is still there, and he's close enough that his breath is cold and present on your cock, making you shiver.

"So what? You're tapping out?" Shit. Is he going to make a challenge of this?

"No," you lie, because that would be admitting he's winning, has you exactly where he wants to. It might be true, but admitting would be...

"Good," he mumbled, nuzzling the head, tearing a curse from your lips because you're close, way too fucking close.

"Stop. I'm serious." There's a moment of real concern in Chen's eyes as he looks up, and you realize that he's wondering if you're telling him to stop altogether. "Not stop as in stop, stop as in you are way too fucking smug and way too fucking good and maybe I wouldn't want this to be over just yet."

"It doesn't have to be over," he says, another languid lick sending shivers down your spine, and if your mods were light-up, they'd be glowing now. "I'm not done." A small curl of his finger and you suppress another groan.

"Just let me breathe a little," you're not squirming, and you are not pushing a little harder against his hand. "You do know I want to touch you too, right?"

"Hmm." It's a noncommittal little sound, and there's something in his eyes as he watches you that makes you wonder what he's thinking about.

"If you ask me why I am going to reach for a pillow and hit you," you threaten, an you see that little twitch at the corner of his eyes that tells you you've hit home. "Why do you think I'm doing this?" An absurd conversation to have with his finger inside you but everything about today has been.

"I don't know," he admits softly, finger keeping up a slow rhythm inside you, but dammit, you'll keep yourself together. Somehow.

"Well, me neither," you lie, "but I like it. And I know I'm not the one who's spent a stupidly long time pining, but seriously. Wei. I'm not closing my eyes here pretending you're someone else. You don't have to do all the work here."

"Ricardo." Your name is a soft sigh on his lips, and the finger slides out and leaves you with a breathless, empty feeling. Even more so as he shifts, crawling up so he can lay down upon you, careful to support most of his weight on his elbows. His nose so very close to yours.

"Wei Chen." You tilt your head back and give him a cocky, breathless smile because his weight is hot on you, and you feel drunker than you did last night. "Stop overthinking things and just tell me what's on your mind."

"Fine." There's a slightly hardening focus to his gaze, and maybe you have bitten off a bit more than you can chew but too late now. "You're gorgeous, and the infuriating thing is that you know it. Do you have any idea how long I've just wanted to take you apart like this? See what kind of sounds you would make? How long I talked myself into that it was just a dream, because you didn't like men, but now you're here with that infuriating smirk and you're expecting me not to act on it?"

"That wasn't what I..."

"Shh, I'm talking now." The kiss is soft, but you obediently shut up, and that is new, but so is Chen talking about his feelings so you're both learning new things today. "I intend to make you feel good, and you don't have to put on that mask for me."

"What mask?"

"The one where you are in control, knows what you're doing, plays the host, plays the jokester, makes sure everyone gets off before you do. You don't need to be Ortega right now, you can relax. I got this." The kiss is confident, Chen claiming your mouth as if he hadn't denied wanting to ever do that not even an hour ago.

Oh boy. You weren't sure what you were heading into, but this wasn't it. But then again, you had never really entertained the thought of Chen with anybody before, certainly not in bed. It shouldn't be a surprise that he's no more hesitant there than on the battlefield. It shouldn't, but it is, and you don't protest that it's not a mask, that you like taking care of people, and that you want to do that to him too, make him feel loved, wanted, admired. It's not a mask, but he's got a point, when was the last time you relaxed and let yourself just trust anybody?

A long time ago. And that goes for both of you. Guess it's just your time now. You'll pay him back later.

"So," you gasp once the kiss is broken, bucking up lightly just to feel his body against yours. "What's the plan then?" It's new, it's strange, and more than a little exhilarating because you can't just roll him over. With one or two exceptions there's never really been anyone in your bed you couldn't overpower in a teasing wrestling match, but here, you're trapped. You never really considered what that would do to you.

"Get you off," he mumbles, kissing you lightly as he rubs against you. "As soon as you stop complaining. Then get me off. Then get another shower."

"Hmmm." This time it's your little nondescript sound that makes him cock his head, looking thoughtfully at you. "Going to fuck me?"

"Contrary to popular belief that is not what happens at the end of every gay encounter," he mumbles, having such a hard time hiding his smile. What kind of look did you have on your face that makes him smile like that?

"Really?"

"It's a process," he admits, kissing you again, and he's so gentle it makes you want to punch him, because that makes you feel soft and vulnerable. "Not everyone likes it."

"Do you?" It's a fair question, and your smirk grows wider as his cheeks color. There, you haven't lost it.

"I do," he admits.

"Would you like to do it to me?" You're just a little breathless, trapped under him. Nothing else.

"I feel like that's a trick question."

"No trick. Just a question."

"Do you really have no idea how gorgeous a man you are?" Chen touches your cheek, and you give him a smirk that makes him roll his eyes. "Alright, you do, but then you already have your answer."

"Maybe I want to hear you say it." When did your voice get this husky?

"Fine," he whispers, with exasperated fondness. "I would want nothing more than to wreck you completely, fuck you until you are just as incoherent as you deserve." A small twitch of his lips, perhaps brought on by the fact that you won't stop squirming beneath you. "Why do you want me to?"

"Because I'm curious," you admit, far too hard and oh boy, you were not ready for Chen in full take charge mode, that was not something you expected, especially not the reaction your gut is having to it. "And because I won't stop thinking about it otherwise. We're gonna have to get back to work eventually, and then I don't want to have to go around and imagine whether we're gonna fuck that evening or not."

"What?" Chen can't hold back an amused snort. "Do you really think it will be easier knowing that we did?"

"That I can handle," you brag, not at all sure, but oh boy, looks like you're going to have to find out.

Sooner rather than later.

Chen was right, it is a process. A very pleasurable one, but also one you're unused to. Just the way he looks at you unsettles you in a good way. People don't look at you and see something they want to hold, take care of. It's the other way around, and honestly, you get off on that. On making people lose their coherence, stripping away their self control one bit at a time.

And now it's being done to you.

Careful, careful cybernetic hands, working you open, holding you securely and you curse him halfway in Cantonese as broken as your composure, because he's taking his time, and he's treating you like he's expecting to break you. Not going to happen, better men have tried, but not in bed and this is Chen, who knows how to interpret your body language, who knows when to trust that you know what you want and yet somehow ignores it.

"You've got a condom somewhere, I hope." Chen's voice in your ear, and you roll your eyes and reach for the bedside table. It feels odd to move, everything is strangely intimate and sticky, his fingers were inside you moments ago, and your body still remembers.

"Of course I do," you scoff, finding one, turning around to the sight of him stroking himself. That... gives you pause, because that makes it real. That makes it a punch in your gut and not just a lazy fantasy.

Real.

"Do you want me to put it on?" you say, because diving in with your head first is the fun part, and getting Chen flustered is rabidly getting up there as well. You can see him pause, watch him watch you smirk, wave the condom a little, and then let out an exasperated breath.

"Please."

You tear open the package with the ease of many year's practice, but approaching him turns the moment rather intimate. Close. You can hear the small hitch of his breath as you grab his cock, doing your best not to think about where it's going later. Focus on the present, focus on Chen's breathing, the way he rests his forehead against yours as you work him, slowly, leisurely. He's hard. Very hard. Your hands doesn't shake as you roll the condom on. His doesn't either, but he's cheating.

"I want to see your face," he mumbles, kissing you deeply as he lays you down on the bed once more.

"Of course you do," you brag, false confidence ending in a gasp as he takes one of your legs and bends it backwards as he leans in, hooking it over his shoulder. "Mierda, you think I'm a gymnast?"

"I know how bendy you are, Ricardo," and the way Chen says your name makes you shiver, and the way he looks at you is nowhere near the way he looks at you in the field, warm and open and so deeply amused that it's making you embarrassed and wanting to protest further. So you do.

Not that it helps, you still get folded up beneath him, he still pauses a moment, resting against your opening, looking you in the eyes, waiting for you to say no. Instead you whisper a breathless "just fucking do it," and he does.

Ow.

The wince goes through your whole body, not unfamiliar to him, it doesn't give him pause, instead he just shifts his weight a little, tries to get the right angle, sliding in deeper. You know what a tight fit feels like, you just never expected it to be you, you just never expected it to feel this way on the receiving end, and oh boy, the sting is one thing but the whole situation is just so...

disconcerting  
breathless  
sexy  
amusing

because let's get the facts straight here even if you no longer are, you're being fucked by your best friend in the world and not hating it, growing to like it in fact, once the angle is adjusted, once you realize you can look at his face as much as he can look at yours. A chicken race to the end, and you grit your teeth because you're not going to fall apart here, even if you're most definitely being wrecked, and you don't even want to know what you're going to feel like when you're done, but you've done stranger things for less payoff, and the way he keeps looking at you like the sun, like he's expecting to go blind, like he's fearing there will be another face there in a moment, an illusion dispelled, so you smile at him through gritted teeth, a challenge, and he takes you in his hand, and oh boy, that is cheating but he doesn't care.

It's not cheating if you win. You told him that, but you didn't expect him to learn. Or to use that knowledge to destroy you so throughly.

One thrust at a time.

You're going to regret this come morning.


End file.
